A WeB Of LiEs & LoVe
by XxHeLLsAssAssInxX
Summary: this story is about inuyasha, sesshomaru, kagome,& kikyo.both sisters and brothers make a bet, to get the the sisters brothers to fall in love with the other person & theres alot going on here, just try reading it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey Kagome," says Inuyasha, in a sexy voice.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"will you be my girlfriend?" he says while blushing and trying to sound sexy at the same time.

Kagome giggles, "of course Inuyasha," she says while blushing too. A moments silence passes by, then Kagome leans over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knows what's coming next, he doesn't know what to do, she's getting closer, and a bead of sweat drops from his forehead. But before he knows it, he's hears bells ringing, and fireworks shooting in the air, as he too is entranced by her amazing kiss.

One Mississippi… two Mississippi… three- Inuyasha opens his eyes, and the fireworks just turned into bombs, and fire destroying everything in it's path.

"Sesshomaru?!?!?!!?!" Inuyasha yells into his face.

"I'm a good kisser, aint I?" he says while smiling.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moments later, Inuyasha is in his bed, sweating.

"you're going to be late Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru! Why didn't you wake me up?!?!?!"

"well, for one thing, I don't need to, and another thing, it was hilarious staring at you making a kissy-face!" suddenly, Sesshomaru burst out in a hysterical laughter, while Inuyasha put on his uniform. They went out together, after grabbing a pop-tart from the toaster. They walked over half-way to school, when the other two sisters- Kagome and Kikyo- joined them.

"Hey what's up." said Kikyo as she ran by Sesshomaru's side and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha kept thinking to himself as Kagome was walking by his side: "just ask her out… just ask her out… Sesshomaru had the courage to ask Kikyo… damn it! Just ask her out!

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" asks a puzzled Kagome.

Inuyasha was sprawled on the floor, holding his head and wriggling every few seconds. Inuyasha stands up.

"uhm, yeah… of course," Inuyasha says nervously while looking down at his feet. They arrive in class just as the bell was ringing.

"ugh! Great! We have ANOTHER stupid sub!" exclaimed Miroku.

The substitute teacher suddenly looked over at Miroku.

"you got a problem with me?!" she yelled at him.

Miroku suddenly took a bag out of his pocket. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a hand-full of sand from it.

"BEHOLD MY HOLY POWERS!" he exclaims as he throws it into the teachers face. The teacher shakes her head, shaking sand every where and stands up.

"young man! I will not tolera-"

"BEHOLD MY HOLY POWERS!" he exclaims as the teacher was hit with another clump of sand.

"THAT IS IT! GO TO THE PRINCI-"

"BEHOLD MY HOLY POWERS!"

Everyone started laughing as the teacher got angrier. The teacher started chasing Miroku around the class room. Just then Miroku pulled off his pants and threw them at the teacher. The teacher pulled his wrinkled pants off her face and while every one was having fun (well unless you were the teacher) no one happened to notice a dark figure lurking outside of the elementary class, nor did they notice that the person snuck into the class… and sat down right next to Inuyasha….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The mysterious person grinned, then while Inuyasha was in mid-laugh, the person thrust the bag over Inuyasha. Then cupped their hand over where Inuyasha's mouth was. Then without further notice, the person silently left through the door with a wriggling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could feel himself being put in into a car. Inuyasha tried to scream, but it came out muffled and dry. The person soon tore off the bag.

"will you stop that!"

"Dad?!?!?!?!?!" cried Inuyasha in bitter surprise.

"yes now keep it down."

"what the heck are you doing?"

"you have a dentists appointment."

"so you kidnap me to get me there?!?!?!"

"well-"

"that is messed up!!!!"

"well I-"

"YOU CANT KIDNAP YOUR OWN SON!"

"but-"

" WHY CANT YOU JUST GO TO THE OFFICE AND CALL FOR ME- LIKE EVERY OTHER PARENT!?!?"

" are you done now…?"

Inuyasha snarls, then turns away from his foster dad and starts thinking.

"uhm, yeah… I'm done now"

"well, I'm not your average parent."

"you aren't my real parent at all…"

Inuyasha turns away from his dad again, the car starts again and theyre going pass a streetlight when Inuyasha looked over at his dad. Inuyasha was suddenly struck by a lightning of guilt, as he saw the look on his face. He was hurt… and it was because of Inuyasha… he couldn't help but to stare at the despair in his dad's face. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and it felt like his throat was clogging up. But it went away when his dad put his hand on Inuyasha's head. He looked up and there was a smile on his face. One that always made Inuyasha smile too. Without thinking Inuyasha lunged himself at his dad and hugged him tight.

"I-inu-yasha! Can't brea-breathe!"

Then the car went swerving to the left. They nearly missed a car that went by. The driver got out of the car looking angry. He walked up to the window, then pounded on it.

"hey you! Yeah you! What the **_BEEP _**did you think you're **_BEEP_**-ing doing! You could have _**BEEP**-_ing killed someone you stupid **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_**

"dude!" cried Inuyasha, "no give a **_BEEP _**ok…? Cuz no one cares, because obviously, every thinks youre just a dirty mouth for saying **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-and _** **_BEEP! _**……….oh…. Whoops…. And dad… can u please honking the horn whenever someone says **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-_** **_BEEP-and _** **_BEEP…?_**"

"no."

"humph, wel I have a dentist appointment to get to"

"ok well lets go."

They arrived at, what they call, the best dentistry in the state. This was the first time Inuyasha had ever set his eyes on it. But the second he did, he didn't let go of the seatbelt.

"Inuyasha! Come on! It wont be that bad!"

"that BAD?!?!?!? The name of the dentist is called DENTISTRY OF DOOM! HOW CAN I NOT BE AFRAID!?!?!?"

It took about 15 minutes to drag Inuyasha out of the car, and about 10 minutes to get him through the door.

"hello Doctor Naraku, I'm sorry we were a little late, but we're here now, can you still take us in?"

"why of course, it's been a little slow around here, well, let my wife take care of you're son first, and ill be right there."

"ok."

"oh Kagura dear, can you please start taking X-rays of Inuyasha here while I get the drill tools ready?"

"ok dear."

Kagura bends down and takes Inuyasha's hand.

"come on dear."

Inuyasha pulls his hand back.

"don't ever call me dear."

"ok honey."

Inuyasha grunts in displeasure at Kagura.

"I just want to let you know, I already don't like you."

Kagura lead the way into a dark room, she flicked the switch, and the room flickered into brightness. She picked him up by the armpits and set him in a chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Inuyasha.

"what is it dear?" questioned a confused Kagura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha's dad and Naraku ran in

"what's wrong?" they both asked at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"what is it!" Kagura asked again

" YOU HAVE A PIMPLE!, AND ITS HUGE!"

"why you little-" Kagura stopped herself, "why yes, everyone gets them at some point…"

Thought she sounded calm, you could tell that she wasn't calm at all, by the expression on her face. Her grip on Inuyasha tightened a little.

"ow that hurt!" yelled Inuyasha.

"oh I'm sorry dear…"

She set Inuyasha down as his dad and Naraku left. Then she pulled out the drill and turned it on, pointing it at Inuyasha.

"AHH-" Inuyasha tried to cry, but Kagura cupped her hand over his mouth.

"shut up you little brat, do you know how much I hate kids?!" she says in a hushed voice, "this is how much!"

She put the drill right near his head. Inuyasha struggled again. Then Kagura shut off the drill and put it back where it belonged.

"now be a good boy and lay back, so I can clean your teeth," she said with a fake smile.

"yeah right! The second I lay back, youre gonna turn on the drill and stick it down my throat!"

Kagura chuckles, "oh what an imagination, "now lay back," she said as she pushed his head into the chair.

_back at the house, and right after the dentist appointment_

Inuyasha walked in, and took an ice pack out of the fridge. He was on his way to his room when he heard Kagome's voice coming from Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha leans near the door to listen in on them.

"yeah right! I cant ask Inuyasha out…"says kagome

"but he likes you, he always dreams about you and him, you should see his face when hes dreaming about you! It hysterical!"

"I only wish that Inuyasha would just come out and say it…"

The door burst open.

"blshi blshwantsh blshyoublsh bltolsh blshbeblsh blshmyvlsh blshbirlblfshirendblsh!" cried Inuyasha (his mouth is numb and full of cotton)

Kagome stands up.

"what did you just say?" asked Sesshomaru

"of course ill be you girlfriend Inuyasha!" cried Kagome out loud

They hugged while Sesshomaru sat there puzzled about how Kagome knew what Inuyasha said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That next morning Kikyo and Kagome were chattering about Kagome's new boyfriend, while they were getting ready for school.

Kagome sighs. "I will never forget his words… it was so romantic…" sigh

"well what did he say exactly?" asked Kikyo.

"he said, 'blshi blshwantsh blshyoublsh bltolsh blshbeblsh blshmyvlsh blshbirlblfshirendblsh!', it was soooooooo romantic!" said Kagome while hugging her pillow and pretending it was Inuyasha.

"uh huh… and I wont even ask why or how u remembered that…"

Kagome sighed again and giggled into her pillow. Kikyo threw a pillow at Kagome.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"come on! We're going to be late!"

"oh! Right!"

They snatched they're bags and ran out the door.

"it isn't that big of a deal to have a boyfriend…"

"well that's easy for u to say Kikyo… every guy goes up to you and asks you out…"

"ugh… we've over this.. I mean we're twins! Come on… the only difference between us is that I'm taller and I have longer hair, but mostly, I have more confidence."

"right…confidence…" says Kagome slowly. Kagome looks directly into Kikyo's eyes. "I have confiden-"

"what?" Kikyo says while looking back. "huh? Where did you go? Kagome?

"over here! In the bush…"

"ugh what am I going to do with you…?" sighs Kikyo while helping Kagome out of the bush.

"Inuyasha is so hot… no one can have him but me… Me! Me! Me!"

"oh brother…" says Kikyo while rolling her eyes. "don't get too cocky, because Inuyasha can dump you anytime…"

"you're just jealous cause Inuyasha is hot and Sesshomaru is not." Kagome giggles.

"theres that confidence I want to see!"

"I can get any guy I want to get!"

"take it slow…people will think ur just wannabe"

"I can even take Sesshomaru away from u if I wanted!"

"o please… u wish…"

"you wanna bet?" Kagome says with her "I-know-I-can-do-this" look.

"you know it!" Kikyo exclaims


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha couldn't help but think of Kagome.

"geez Inuyasha! don't do that around me… u look so retarded"

"do what?"

"that kissy face…"

"oh right…" Inuyasha sighed "I just cant stop thinking about her. We'll be together forever!" Inuyasha stares up into the sky dreamily.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Sesshomaru cruelly.

Inuyasha's face went red.

"what's so funny?"

"oh… its just that, you cant keep a girl even if your life depended on it"

"oh, and you think, you can..?

"well I have been with Kikyo since the 3rd grade, so don't even go there. I bet Kagome is going to leave you soon enough."

"oh… you bet eh?"

"yeah" says Sesshomaru with pride.

"watchu willing to bet?"

"I will bet my moths worths allowance." says Kikyo

"and same to you, a months worth of allowance" says Inuyasha

And conveniently enough, they all made the same deal, and shook hands at the same time…

"let the game begin!" yelled everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru, were walking silently to school. Inuyasha was worried about winning his bet to try and keep Kagome as his girlfriend. (though Sesshomaru wasn't worried about trying to keep his girlfriend) while Kagome was trying to figure out a way to seduce Sesshomaru. Kikyo was a little worried about trying to get Inuyasha to fall for her, but she knew it would be easier then what Kagome had to do.

"hey Kikyo," said Kagome "I need to talk to you over there for a second"

"uhm… okay sure"

They both walked over towards the right while Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru over to the left unnoticed.

"so, how much time do I have to try and get Sesshomaru to fall for me?" asked Kagome attentively.

"hmm, how about one week?" asked Sesshomaru, " does that sound good?"

"what?!?!" Inuyasha practically shouted, "a week!?"

"yes a week, do you have a problem with that Kagome?" asked Kikyo

"uhh… I guess not…"

Then they all walked back together.

"what was that all about?" asked Inuyasha.

"oh nothing really, just some girl talk." replied Kagome

Kikyo and Sesshomaru started running toward the school.

"hey what's up?" yelled Kagome.

"come on Kagome were going to be late if we don't hurry"

"oh! Right!"

Then Kagome and Inuyasha started running after Kikyo and Sesshomaru. But unfortunately they didn't make it in time and they ended up getting a recess taken away from them.

During recess time, they all sat in the class room, waiting for the bell to ring again so they wouldn't have to sit there… bored. Inuyasha rested his head on his arms and sighed. Just then, Kagome tapped him on the shoulder with a folded up piece of paper. Inuyasha opened it as slowly and as quietly as he possibly could. Inuyasha crumpled the paper. His face turned red.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Inuyasha so loud it pierced the silence of the room.

"what is it!" cried the teacher.

"WE NEED TO TALK?!?! WE NEED TO TALK?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY MUCT THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL!" Inuyasha then broke out into a hysterical sob.

"what..?" asked their confused teacher.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Inuyasha yelled, he looked over to Kagome.

"what? Inuyasha, I meant we needed to talk about out project…"

"ou-our project?" squealed Inuyasha. His face went even more red with embarrassment, and he looked away. "oh right… our project."

Sesshomaru's face went red too.

"are you okay Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

Then Sesshomaru's face went blue-ish

"he's gonna blow!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru burst out laughing. He fell out of chair clutching his stomach, unable to control his laughter. Kikyo started giggling with him, which soon turned into a laugh. And while the teacher was trying to calm everyone down, Kagome sat there thinking.

"_why couldn't I just say it? All I have to say is… that's all I have to say… I can do it, come one Kagome! Pull yourself together! All you have to say is-_

"Inuyasha, I'm breaking up with you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kagome sat in a corner of her closet thinking…

_Okay… I did it, its already over… now all I have to do is get Sesshomaru to fall for me, prove it to Kikyo, get my money… money… with that money, I can… oh! I can get what Inuyasha's always wanted… then ill explain what happened, give him the gift, and.. And… I don't know if this is really worth it anymore… why did I have to be so stupid! why do I have to be so competitive with Kikyo!?!?! Why! Why! Why!_

Kagome pounded the wall so hard it shook the floor.

"hey Kagome! You okay in there?" cried Kikyo.

"yeah, ill be out before dinner, what are you making tonight?"

"uhm… how about some microwave pasta?

"sure, why not?"

Kikyo walked away

(Note: their parents are out of town and they have no babysitter- their parents trust them)

Kagome sighed, as Kikyo was walking over to the phone.

_Inuyasha… I wonder what you're doing right now…_

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed staring straight at the floor without blinking.

"ha! What did I tell you! You cant keep a girlfriend even if your life depended on it!" yelled Sesshomaru, shattering the silence of the room.

Inuyasha looked up at him, he stared at him intensely. Then he stood up.

"I still have the rest of this week! I WILL get her back, and I will prove to you I can!"

"no second chances! Hmm, at least I can hold on to my girlf-

_**Ring ring ring ring ring**_

Inuyasha went to go n pick up the phone.

"uh huh… sure hold on." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, "it's… for _you,_" said Inuyasha in an eerie tone.

"hello? Hey kiky- uh huh… uh huh… but-but-but-but-but-b-but… but… but.. Uh huh…ok…" Sesshomaru slowly hung up the phone.

"so… what happened?" Inuyasha asked reassuringly.

"Kikyo.. She...she…"

"broke up with you? Ha! So what were you saying about no second chances? Hmm?" Inuyasha smiled wickedly.

"uhm actually no… she said that she needs to cancel our date tonight."

"say what?" Inuyasha yelled, " so that's what it was all about? Man you suck!"

But Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru one more time to see a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"ah ha! So she did break up with you!" Inuyasha screamed in his face.

"ok firstly… stop screaming in my face, you're going to make me deaf! Secondly, you keep doing that youre gonna melt my face away with our toxic saliva, and thirdly shut up! Fine we will see who still has their dates back by the end of this week…"

"ok Kagome, let's go and eat."

They sat down and switched on the T.V. Kagome sat their picking at her pasta and she tried to twirl it around with her fork but she twirled it so fast one went flinging and hit Kikyo right on her forehead.

"oh sorry Kikyo!" Kagome said while handing Kikyo a napkin.

"uh huh.. Its no problem…" then she started wiping the sauce of her forehead.

"oh and this is for you, and she plopped the one on her forehead into Kagome's dish.

"ew….I don't want to eat this now! But… I do know what I can do wit this…" Kagome picked up a handful of her pasta and threw it at Kikyo. Kikyo returned it by dumping her whole dish on Kagome. And it all turned into chaos, before they fell asleep laughing on the kitchen floor, covered in spaghetti sauce.

"hey Kikyo! Stop making me so much spaghetti! I cant eat that much!"

"I'm not making spaghetti! Mom is… mom.. Stop…"

"Kikyo… stop…"

"mom I cant have spaghetti for breakfast! I need to go to school…"

They laid there in silence

"OH MAN! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" they both cried out at the same time.

"and the kitchens a mess! Ugh! Come on Kagome get up"

"I'm trying but this sauce is slippery"

"oh man! We're already late by 15 minutes! How are we going to explain that?!?!" Kikyo shook her head vigorously.

"hey Kikyo… let's pretend we're sick… that will work," Kagome said slowly, "right…?"

"no… we cant… if mom and finds out… we'll be toast! And…oh come on! Lets just get dressed!"

"we are dressed! We never changed! lets go it raining outside maybe we can wash off outside on our way!"

They both stumbled out of the house, but to their surprise they ran right into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-literally, which knocked them all over into the mud.

"awwww man… I just washed my uniform…" a disappointed Inuyasha said.

"why are you guys out here? We broke up with you! You should be moving on with your lives." Kikyo yelled

Sesshomaru looked deep into Kikyo's eyes. Inuyasha glanced over at Sesshomaru every now and then to see what he was doing.

"Kikyo…" Sesshomaru said in a loud whisper, "I can never move on," he held her hand, "at least… not without you," and he put his head to her's.

Inuyasha held Kagome by her shoulders, "and- and-" Inuyasha struggled to find something-anything romantic to say.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha, "you know Inuyasha…"

_I cant say it… he'll understand later.. Right…?_

"I-Inuyasha you know-" Kagome started

But before Kagome could finish, Inuyasha awkwardly forced himself on Kagome and kissed her. (Inuyasha kissed her after he looked at what Sesshomaru was doing) Kagome pushed him away at the same time Kikyo did.

_Here it goes…_

"you know what Inuyasha/ Sesshomaru!" they yelled in comparison, "you're weird and I don't want to see you ever again! Just leave me alone!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat there stunned, unable to say a word… Inuyasha sank down into the mud.

_I guess it's over, I guess… I really will move on now…_

ok people you know it would be kinda nice to get a little more reviews... i mean come on! how hard is it to just push the button and

say something like: cool, or nice or that sux or you stink! (though i dont really want reviews like "you stink" but... w/e) just say

SOMETHING i would appreciate that- but thnx those of you who have already read and reviewed )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(oh yeah readers… uhm I forgot to check out my stories before posting them, so I never noticed that the lines in my stories to separate different times and/or places were missing by the time I updated the chapter so sorry if that was a little confusing- I didn't learn how to make the line stay until AFTER chapter 6 so if I have time ill go and check off this story before I post it, sorry for the confusion)

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo arrived in class all muddy, with the scent of pasta clinging to them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at class moments after Kikyo and Kagome, their front side was covered by pasta and their backside was covered in mud. And as if they didn't have enough to worry about already, they were sent to the principles office to go call their parents to bring them a new pair of clean clothes, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got a clean new pair of clothes - no problem… but as for Kagome and Kikyo, they weren't as lucky considering the fact that their parents weren't home.

But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't as lucky either, because since their laundry wasn't done, they had to wear some of their hand-me-downs that they left in a box, so they walked around in tiny little shirts and- in other words- they were a pair of wedgies walking around.

* * *

The next day wasn't too bad, Inuyasha avoided Kagome-who avoided him, and Sesshomaru avoided Kikyo- who avoided him also. So they spent the entire walk to school, school time, and after school time avoiding one another.

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got home-

"hey Sesshomaru… lets make a new bet,"

"like what…?" said a very depressed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was too down to think about anything so he just agreed with anything that Inuyasha said (though Inuyasha didn't know it)

"like…hmm… I know! Let's see who can find another date first! For the same price as the last one…"

"ok… sure…"

"we'll forget all about Kagome and Kikyo!"

"sure… let's do it" said Sesshomaru, who was apparently regaining his pride again.

"yeah!"

"yeah!"

"no!"

"no?"

"yeah!"

"yeah?"

"no! No to yeah!"

"huh?" no? yeah? Wha?"

"no! yeah is in no!"

"yeah is no? so no is yeah! Yeah?"

"no! not yeah, yeah meaning yeah to no!"

"you're confusing me Inuyasha!"

"ok… I said yeah is in yeah but said no as in no, but no was yeah though is now no so no is no but no is also yeah though it supposed to be no but it has to be yeah which is not no but also yeah! Ok?"

"NOOOO! Not yeah!"

Silence passed throughout the room.

"I like cake," said Sesshomaru

"what were we talking about again?"

The door opened.

"you guys broke up with you're girlfriends already?"

"well… kind of… you can sorta say that…"

"oh.. So they broke up with you?"

They went silent…

"ok," said their dad slowly, "well do you know why they broke up with you?"

"no…yeah…" said Inuyasha

"yes no maybe so!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"well I can find out… for you if that's what you guys want…"

All three of them smiled weirdly.

* * *

i know this one is short but i working on the next chapter right now! weeee... ok

anyways... uhm plz review! waaaaaaaa! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kagome and Kikyo are getting ready for school when Kagome turns toward Kikyo.

"hey Kikyo I'm thinking about quitting this bet and going back to Inuyasha… I cant stand hurting him like this…"

"yeah I know how you feel… you want to call off the bet?"

"ok," and they both smiled at each other.

They ran out of the house to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kikyo ran to their house and rang they doorbell.

"they're going to be late if they don't hurry up.." said Kikyo

The door opened and it was their dad.

"oh good morning, uhm is Inuyasha Sesshomaru ready for school?"

"actually they already left, they said they needed to go and do something…"

"oh ok… thank you."

"mm hmm, no problem."

Kikyo ran back to Kagome and they started walking towards school.

"maybe we'll go and talk to them during recess time" said Kagome.

"yeah.. I guess…" said Kikyo quietly, " but don't you think it's weird?"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying… that well… they were so desperate to try and get us back… don't you think that they would keep trying until the had no hope left? So did they give up on us already?

Kagome didn't say anything.

"well… we'll never know… till we talk to them… I mean for all we know, they probably had something to make up to the teacher."

"yeah! Inuyasha would never give up on me that quickly!"

* * *

The bell rang, and it was recess time, Kagome had to stay behind to make up a test (she got a D- Kikyo didn't need to because she barely passed by a point and got a C-) when Kagome was done she walked outside to find Inuyasha. She walked around for awhile without success. 

"hey Ayame, do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"hmm, I just passed by him, he was near the bathrooms, but you don't want to go there…"

"why?"

"uhm.. I got to go… see ya around Kagome!"

And Ayame ran off. Kagome sighed and headed off for the bathrooms.

On the way she ran into Kikyo.

"oh hey Kikyo! I'm looking for Inuyasha, have you found Sesshomaru yet?"

"no, but Ayame told me that Sesshomaru was near the bathrooms, so that's where I'm headed…"

"oh really? Ayame told me the same thing too! Come one let's go."

And they started walking across the different courts

"oh! There they are!" said Kagome happily. She walked faster towards him, "hey Inu-" but Kikyo slapped her hand across her mouth and pulled her behind the handball wall.

"what is it Kikyo?" said Kagome frustrated.

"…look… Kagome"

Kagome peeped over the wall, and to her surprise, Kanata was clinging to Inuyasha's arm, and Sango's sister- Kokoro- was clinging to Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome looked back over at Kikyo. Then Kikyo peeped over the wall, then she said-

"ok be quiet…I'm going to try and listen to what they're saying."

They couldn't quite catch all of the words but this is what they made out:

"so Kanata… what do you want to do?"

"hmm, I don't know Inuyasha… what do you…" she got really close to Inuyasha, that their lips almost touched, "want to do?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "u-uhm…" his face turned red, "I-I-"

"it's okay Inuyasha… you don't have to say a thing… your eyes say it all," she giggled.

"ugh! That Inuyasha! The bet is back on Kikyo! I'm going to make Sesshomaru as jealous as jealous can get!"

"wait Kagome! Sesshomaru is walking away with Kokoro! Follow me!"

Kikyo pulled her through the double doors, down one hallway, left and right, and left and right, then left then left then another left down some stairs and turned right through a locked door, and down more stairs and through another locked door, and down more stairs and left and right, and right then right then right again, through another door down more stairs… then Kikyo pulled out a huge iron key and pulled off a rug from the floor, she unlocked it. Kikyo took her hand and pulled her down.

"K-Kikyo… do you know w-where you're go-going…?"

"of course now come on! There's no time to waste!"

She tugged on her hand and they ran down together. It was completely dark, Kagome heard some jingling, then she heard another door open- she saw another door open- light came pouring in through the door, they went in and shut it.

"welcome Kagome! To my secret hideout!"

Kagome looked all around, wishing that she had 8 pair of eyes to look every where at once. There were 5 computers, a television, a refrigerator, a safe, a couch, several desks, and tables, and so much more.

"what is this place?"

"I'll tell you later, let's see what Sesshomaru's doing, she pulled off a cloth from a table and there lay a table little screens on them.

"these are surveillance cameras, it took me a week to find out how these things worked…"

She flipped through different screens- Kagome couldn't help but to say "ew" when Kikyo flipped it to a screen of a guy picking his nose in a corner. Then she found Sesshomaru, she turned up the volume and zoomed in.

* * *

"-course sesshy-weshy…" she giggled an unnatural giggle. 

_Ugh that wench… I cant believe he chose **her**_ _of all people…_

"well how about we go over to my house for a little while and you know…" Sesshomaru smiled, "so Kokoro… what… do you want to do at my place?" Sesshomaru asked quietly- so quietly Kikyo had to turn up the volume real loudly.

"I don't know sesshy-weshy… how about a game of… bad guy, good guy…?" she giggled her unnatural giggle again.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, "sure… and I'll be the bad guy," and he laughed quietly.

Kikyo couldn't take anymore of that, she shut off the cameras and slammed into the table!

"Ahhhh I swear! I'm going to kill that wench!"

"well… it is partly our fault.. You know…? I mean we did make the bet, and now we need to fix it…"

"or we can crush them…?"

"actually no thanks Kikyo…"

Then Kikyo turned on the camera and found Inuyasha.

line here

"-ood guy/ bad guy?" said Kanata.

"o-ok, how do you play that game?" Inuyasha said while blushing.

"I'll teach you on the way…" Kanata giggled

"o-ok," Inuyasha started to laugh awkwardly too."

Kikyo shut it off.

"ok… let's crush them!"

"that's my girl!"

They fell backward onto the couch, and sat there quietly.

"hey Kikyo…"

"yeah?"

"you still never told me how you found out about this place."

Kikyo sat up, and leaned back.

"well… one time, I got lost and I couldn't find my way around… I started panicking and I ran, when I slipped on that rug I pulled up. And I saw a door, so… well, I started thinking of what could be down there, I thought of ghosts and spirits.. And all that other stuff, so I kept running. The curiosity kept coming back to me for days after that. One day I brought yarn with me and after school, I tied the yard to the double doors, I ran around trying to find it, I drew every corridor and connected every thing, when I stumbled once again across the rug, but that time, the rug was flipped, and the door was open. I wanted to run away cause it was so dark but something told me to go down… so, I did. I felt my way around in the darkness and I stepped on something hard, and it jingled. I picked it up and they were keys."

Kikyo held up the keys in her hand.

"but just then, I heard some one groan, then say, 'who's there!' and I got scared, I ran away. But after I thought about it… I guess whoever the keys belonged to must have fallen down those stairs and dropped the keys. So I came back, and I found this place. But I think the keys belonged to the principal or somebody that works at the school."

"why?"

"well, you know those doors I unlocked on the way here?" Kagome nodded, "they weren't locked until _after_ I found the keys and ran away."

"wow, that was a long story," and Kagome started laughing.

"well Kagome, let's get out of here, before it gets too late, I mean I think we already missed half of our class."

Kagome started laughing again.

"no seriously, the bell rang awhile ago, and were missing class!"

"oh man! Come on! Lets go!"

After running up and locking every door they needed to, and they finally got to class, they stopped to think up a plan.

"Kikyo… you have a plan? Cause I don't…"

Kikyo was silent for a while (which meant she was thinking)

"ok, I've got one… just play along with me if you have to, otherwise don't say a thing."

"ok."

They walked into class awkwardly.

"where have you been!" yelled Mrs. Yamagata.

"well…" Kikyo began, "uhm, our mom, and dad are out of town right…?"

Kagome was worried Kikyo's plan wasn't going very well.

"and they put some leftovers from a restaurant in the fridge the night before they left… which was about a week ago… well… they got food poisoning from it, well they stayed a day longer home so they could feel better, and we forgot to throw it out. Well anyways, we forgot about it, and this morning we rushed out of the house, and heated some of it up without realizing what we heated up… we ate it and, uhm during recess… uh let's just say that no one should go into the bathroom for a while… hehe?"

The whole class went, 'ew' before the teacher told them to take a seat. Luckily they were excused. Kagome sighed with relief and was glad for Kikyo's save. On the down side, no one wanted to sit near them for a while, but they felt it was worth it.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo were walking home when Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks. 

"whats wrong Kikyo?"

"remember what Kokoro said to Sesshomaru? And then what Kanata said to Inuyasha? They wanted to "play a game" with them…"

"so…?"

"the exact same game! What if they're setting them up for something…"

"like what…? What do you have in mind Kikyo?"

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Ok pplz… well I think it will be a while before I can update, cuz ive got school in about 1 day… so sorry if I take a long time to update… if I et the chance ill write once in a while, but other wise, im sorry if I take long, plz update, by the next time I come back on to write, I hope to see more reviews, I think once I get about 15 reviews ill update more, otherwise… well yeah… anyway… cya 

P.S. once again thnx to those who review i appreciate it!


End file.
